The present invention relates to an information processing device for making or preparing a document containing figures, or the like, and displaying and/or the document thus formed, and more particularly to a method for drawing figures such as animation, illustration, etc.
In order to draw figures, several kinds of figure processing software have been developed. The prior art figure processing software is to prepare basic figures such as circles, polygons, and to set their contour attributes (kinds of lines, width thereof, color thereof, etc.) and plane attributes (patterns or colors for filling plane areas, for example) and to provide shapes defining the form of the figure, thereby drawing a desired figure.
The prior art, however, has the following drawback. Referring to FIG. 1A, when the basic figures such as FIGS. 21 and 22 which show a foot are to be combined to composite FIGS. 31 to 34 as shown in FIG. 1B, the contour 31 of one basic figure overlaps the other basic figure, thus leaving an unnecessary contour 35. This is because the prior art figure processing software comprises steps such as a first step of collectively filling the contour and interior of one basic or elementary figure and thereafter a second step of filling those of the other figure. More specifically, the FIG. 21 (31, 33) drawn later hides the FIG. 22 (32, 34). The above prior art software may have a function of changing the up-and-down side relationship between the figures. However, even so, the contour 36 of the figure representing the down side remains on the FIG. 33.